Tu Mano en la Mía
by ColdestSnow
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] FF Original: Your Hand in Mine - Trumpet-Geek - [miyusawa] - "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" "¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi problema!" grita Sawamura. (En el cual la batería #1 de Seidou es extremadamente terrible comunicándose fuera del campo, y todos sufren por ello.)


Ni Daiya ni esta historia me pertenecen.

FF Original: **Your Hand in Mine – Trumpet-Geek**

* * *

**Notas de la autora****:**Esto empezó como una cosa y terminó siendo otra. No sé. Escrito para el día dos de la semana misawa, _prompt_: manos,aunque supongo que esto definitivamente también encaja en el _prompt_ del primer día: anhelo mutuo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Tu Mano en la Mía**

* * *

Después de semanas de ser expertamente evitado, Kazuya se encontró accidentalmente con Sawamura en el primer campo de entrenamiento, durante la mitad de la noche. No podía dormir, y cuando deambulaba hacia el familiar (sagrado) terreno, descubrió que Sawamura, el objeto de su incertidumbre y frustración, al parecer tampoco podía dormir.

En un principio, se sumerge dentro de las sombras del _dugout_ y observa. La noche es fría, el aire parece más de otoño que de verano, pero el blanco de su atención está corriendo como un idiota con sólo una camiseta. Sudando y jadeando como si hubiera estado ahí por horas. Está bastante oscuro, sólo la luz de la media luna y las estrellas alumbran el camino del de primer año; pero, a pesar de todo eso, Kazuya aún puede distinguir las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos y una arruga entre sus cejas que no ha estado ahí antes. La postura de Sawamura es encorvada, y la tenue iluminación hace que su piel se vea pálida y enfermiza – todo en él grita de agotamiento. Kazuya odia verlo así, pero una parte de él también siente un tipo de placer vengativo ante el hecho de que no es el único que ha estado sufriendo.

No habría importado, pero Kuramochi se le había acercado algunos días atrás y le había pedido (exigido) que hiciera algo para solucionarlo, y tenía razón. Lo que sea que le esté sucediendo a Sawamura, está empezando a afectar la moral del equipo.

Kazuya observa en silencio un poco más, preguntándose si sólo debería irse. Pero entonces, Sawamura se tambalea y casi aterriza sobre su rostro. Kazuya suspira, sabiendo que no puede dejar al de primer año solo en la oscuridad. Camina hacia afuera, sobre la tierra llena de grava del diamante, escuchándola crujir suavemente bajo sus zapatos. Sawamura no se da cuenta. Mientras camina lentamente alrededor del _infield_, la cabeza del pitcher está inclinada hacia el suelo, concentrado; y se necesita que Kazuya se coloque en medio del camino de Sawamura, para que este finalmente se dé cuenta que tiene compañía.

"Oi, Sawamura."

"M-¡Miyuki!" grita Sawamura con voz aguda, levantando su cabeza con sorpresa.

"Es Miyuki_-senpai_. Y, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunta, su ceño se frunce más cuando un pequeño temblor recorre la columna de Sawamura. El sudor se está secando en su piel, y la noche se está volviendo más fresca. Sawamura chilla cuando Kazuya se acerca y rodea sus hombros con un brazo, tratando de llevarlo de regreso a la escuela, y tal vez incluso sermonearlo sobre los beneficios de unas adecuadas prendas de abrigo (y una apropiada hora para correr pues las 2 am no lo es, ¡_por amor de dios!_), pero el pitcher evade su agarre y retrocede hasta que hayan varios centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

Kazuya parpadea. _¿Qué?_

"¿Q-qué quieres decir, Miyuki-senpai? Estoy corriendo como siempre –" la voz de Sawamura se desvanece, sus ojos ensanchados. Kazuya frunce el ceño. Sawamura es terco. Es del tipo que preferiría lanzar una pelota hacia el suelo a permitir que le batearan, así que era un poco inquietante que ahora se encontrara evitando al bateador. Nunca se ha mostrado tan nervioso cerca de Kazuya. Ni siquiera la primera vez que se encontraron, en la época en la que Sawamura era sólo un estudiante de escuela media con una gran boca e incluso una más grande sonrisa. Ni siquiera cuando Kazuya lo tuvo contra la pared, sujetado del cuello de su camiseta, por haber insultado a la persona a quien Kazuya más admiraba en el equipo. Así que, ¿por qué ahora?

"Por favor deja de hacerte el tonto, Sawamura. Ya sé que eres un idiota, no necesitas convencerme," dice, cambiando la forma de abordarlo. Espera que un poco de las usuales bromas lo relajen, y la sonrisa que curva las esquinas de sus labios es verdadera cuando Sawamura no lo defrauda. Se mueve para tocarlo de nuevo – un leve golpe en el pecho, en la mano, o en su hombro, algo que disminuya lo desagradable de sus palabras; porque algunas veces él simplemente no puede _no _hacerlo – pero, para su disgusto, Sawamura retrocede de nuevo, alejándose de su alcance. El pitcher mueve su cabeza rápidamente y lo mira con enojo, y Kazuya casi es sorprendido por el destello de verdadera furia en sus ojos.

"No," gruñe Sawamura. "No vuelvas a hacer eso, Miyuki."

"Q… ¿qué?" Kazuya puede sentir la irritación burbujeando en su pecho, arañando mientras se abre camino hacia su garganta antes de que pueda pensar en detenerlo. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

"¡Tú! ¡_Tú eres _ mi problema!" grita Sawamura. Y de repente se encuentra nuevamente en movimiento, caminando de un lado a otro, molesto, con erráticos movimientos y manos alzándose para tirar de sus cabellos. "¡Siempre haces eso! ¡Deja de tocarme a menos que sea en serio!"

"… ¿Qué demonios? ¿De _eso_ se trata? ¿Es por _esto_ que has estado evitándome?" Bueno, ahora Kazuya está furioso. Su batería ha estado tensa desde que Sawamura inició su pequeña rutina evasiva, y su problemática actitud incluso ha empezado a afectar al equipo… ¿y todo es debido a _esto_?

"¡No te entiendo, Miyuki!" Sawamura se torna más agresivo, al parecer inconsciente de la tormenta que se está formando en las venas de Kazuya. "¡No sé! ¡No sé qué estás pensando! ¡Nunca dejas entrar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí! Vistes constantemente una máscara y – ¡y no me refiero a tu máscara de cátcher! ¡No puedo saber si estás siendo sincero cuando me tocas, o si simplemente estás burlándote! ¡Y ya no puedo lidiar con eso!"

"¡Por supuesto que es en serio!" grita Kazuya, preguntándose cuándo esta conversación se salió de control. Sawamura deja de moverse y lo mira.

_Siempre soy serio cuando se trata de ti_, quiere decir.

Lo que dice en lugar de eso es, "¡Claro que me importas, idiota! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?!"

Las ganas de discutir se agotan en Sawamura, haciendo que se vea cansado, pequeño, perdido. Coloca una mano sobre su frente y se aparta; y Kazuya también se debilita.

"Lo siento," dice con suavidad. "Lo siento. No soy bueno con este tipo de cosas, ¿sí? Sentimientos y eso – me resultan difíciles. Pero confías en mí en el campo, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tan distinto es que confíes en mí ahora?"

"Porque cuando eres Miyuki, el cátcher, sé que lo estás haciendo para ayudarme – para ayudar al equipo. Pero cuando eres Miyuki, la persona, no lo sé – puedes lastimarme. Nadie quiere ser lastimado," dice con impotencia. Kazuya lo mira por un momento, ojos siguiendo el nervioso giro de sus manos en el borde de su camiseta, la forma en cómo se encoge, pequeño y vulnerable, y suspira.

"Sabes que no puedo prometer que nunca te lastimaré, Sawamura."

"Lo sé. _Lo sé._"

Una parte de Kazuya aún sigue preguntándose cómo llegaron a este punto. Otra parte de él está rodando sus ojos, porque _obviamente_ estarían haciendo esto en el diamante. Es casi suficiente para hacerlo reír.

En lugar de eso, traga saliva y roza el hombro de Sawamura con la punta de sus dedos, y finalmente, _finalmente_, el pitcher gira hacia él.

Eijun toma unos instantes para buscar en su mirada y – no, no hay ganas de reír, tampoco una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en sus labios, nada del engreimiento que ha llegado a asociar con Miyuki Kazuya. En su lugar, el cátcher está de pie ahí, frente a él, luciendo como un nervioso muchacho de dieciséis años. Y es, más que nada, esa voluntaria muestra de vulnerabilidad lo que convence a Eijun de que esto es real.

Su garganta está demasiado tensa como para formar palabras, así que sólo camina hacia Miyuki, lenta y cautelosamente, comprobando en sus ojos, dándole tiempo al de segundo año para alejarse, pero – no lo hace. El darse cuenta que, después de todo, Miyuki puede querer esto tanto como él, lo alienta. Y alza una temblorosa mano para tocar su mandíbula, dedos desplegándose contra un lado de su cuello. Al instante, Miyuki se apoya en su caricia, y levanta su mano para presionar más fuerte la palma de Eijun contra su mejilla. El pitcher deja escapar un tembloroso suspiro y empuña su otra mano en la parte delantera de la camiseta de Miyuki, jalándolo hasta que sus frentes se tocan y sus respiraciones se mezclan, cálidas e íntimas entre ellos.

"Realmente quiero besarte," murmura Miyuki, y están tan cerca que Eijun casi puede sentir sus labios moviéndose contra su piel.

Eijun lame sus labios, nervioso, y afloja el puño sobre la camiseta de Miyuki para descansar su palma contra su pecho. "Sí, está bien."

Este es el primer beso de Eijun y, por supuesto, va a encontrar alguna forma de arruinarlo. Terminan inclinando sus cabezas en la misma dirección y el de primer año se sacude hacia atrás, llevando una mano hacia su nariz. Por un segundo, Miyuki se ve tan asustado que Eijun olvida sentir vergüenza y sólo _ríe_. Toda la situación es absurda, no puede creer que esto esté sucediendo, y se siente tan bien poder reír de nuevo después de pasar semanas haciéndose miserable. Después de un momento, Miyuki se le une, y ambos aún se encuentran riendo cuando se acercan por segunda vez.

Eijun puede sentir la curva de la sonrisa de Miyuki contra su boca, las cálidas bocanadas de aire contra su mejilla; y cuando Miyuki presiona dos dedos contra su mandíbula, para inclinar su cabeza con sumo cuidado, prácticamente se _funde_ en él. La mano libre de Miyuki se alza para descansar entre sus omóplatos, presionando de tal forma que sus pechos están juntos, y Eijun hace un sonido desde la parte posterior de su garganta y se sacude un poco, inseguro sobre dónde colocar sus manos.

Miyuki – el idiota – se ríe contra su boca y atrapa una de sus muñecas, llevándola alrededor de su cuello. Los dedos de Eijun se deslizan automáticamente por su cabello, y el cátcher emite un sonido de aprobación y lame la comisura de sus labios. Eijun suspira y abre para él, y wow, de repente está ardiendo a pesar del frío clima y de la delgada camiseta que lleva puesta. Todos sus puntos de contacto están ardiendo a través de su ropa; y la lengua en su boca es caliente, húmeda, perfecta; y cuando Miyuki se aleja, Eijun se encuentra persiguiéndolo.

Cuando finalmente se dirigen hacia los dormitorios, Eijun toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, apretando.

Eijun siempre está persiguiendo a Miyuki, siempre lo ha estado incluso desde antes que llegara a Seido, pero ahora, tal vez Miyuki también hará un poco de esa persecución.

Miyuki le devuelve el apretón con suavidad.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Se supone que el pronto-a-ser capitán está observando el entrenamiento, pero su mirada deambula hacia el bullpen con más frecuencia que lo estrictamente necesario. No puede evitarlo, después de todo ese tiempo siendo ignorado, y luego de ese ardiente beso que habían compartido en el campo la noche anterior, cualquiera estaría un poco distraído. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Sawamura luzca increíble con pantalones de béisbol no tiene nada que ver con eso. En absoluto.

(Sólo que sí tiene que ver, y ahora Kazuya tiene el derecho para mirar.)

Es sacado de su (inapropiada… tal vez) ensoñación, por una mano palmeando su espalda. Echa un vistazo y ve a su recientemente nombrado vice capitán de pie junto a él, con los ojos fijos en los jugadores que están realizando sus ejercicios.

"Está sonriendo de nuevo."

Kazuya no tiene que preguntar quién. "Sí."

Kuramochi gira y lo mira, entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha. "Qué hiciste."

"Ah ah, no soy de los que van por ahí contándolo~" **[1]**

"Claro que no, yo… espera. ¿Acabas de decir –?"

"¿Hm?"

"No lo hiciste."

"¡Se-cre-to!"

"MIYUKI KAZUYA, ESO NO ES A LO QUE ME REFERÍA CUANDO TE DIJE QUE ARREGLARAS EL PROBLEMA."

Kazuya está demasiado ocupado abrazando sus costillas y riendo, para poder responder.

Kuramochi hace un sonido de disgusto, pero tiene que darse la vuelta para esconder su sonrisa.

Funcionó a la perfección.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me disculpo si hay algún error, escribí esto durante mi turno de 12 horas en el trabajo y estoy demasiado exhausta para revisarlo haha.

* * *

**N/T: **Sip, tengo algo que aclarar con respecto a la traducción.

**[1]** Originalmente dice "_I don't kiss and tell~"_ La traducción literal es _"No beso y cuento."_ Sin embargo, el significado va un poco más allá de lo literal, de todos los posibles significados el que más se aplicaba al contexto era el de "_que alude una traición a una intimidad amorosa o sexual._" Traición en el sentido de _contar a alguien_ lo sucedido. Así que luego de pensar y pensar, y buscar y buscar, lo dejé en lo que leyeron más arriba.(Claro que en la frase original la palabra clave también parece ser ese_ kiss_.)

_Dugout_: Zona donde se ubican las bancas. / _Infield_: El área que comprende home, primera, segunda y tercera base.

Comentarios que deseen hacer llegar a la autora, se lo comunicaré con gusto. Link hacia la historia original, en mi perfil.


End file.
